doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald Cobblepot
Oswald Cobblepot is the main antagonist of Season 1 of Gotham Crisis, prequel to the When Phineas meet Nobita series. He is a consulting criminal and the archenemy of James Gordon, and Palpatine's nephew and one of his most trusted minions. Gotham Crisis The Consulting Criminal Cobblepot was first mentioned in the first episode of series 1 A Study in Pink when the murderer - a taxi driver - revealed he had a sponsor to James Gordon and that the person in question was a huge fan. When the taxi driver was shot, Gordon got him to give a name, which the driver screamed "PENGUIN" before dying. In the second episode The Blind Banker Oswald saw the safe entrance into Gotham for an ancient Chinese gang. In the end Oswlad had the leader of the gang killed when the others where arrested, not wanting to risk his identity getting out. The Great Game Oswald made his first appearance in the third episode as Jim from I.T. dating Molly Hooper at the hospital. After a series of tasks, Gordon and Oswald came face to face at the swimming pool where Oswald killed Carl Powers. Oswald had snipers point at both Gordon and Redina, telling them they wouldn't be allowed to continue. Gordon then pointed his gun at an explosive device between him and the Penguin, which ended on a cliffhanger. It was resolved when Oswald got a better offer from Fish Mooney and called off the snipers. At the end of the episode The Criminal who is King Oswald was seen being released by Redina and Bassel from custody, and in his cell Gordon's name could be seen scrawled all over the walls. The Final Problem Oswald appeared to be seen trying to steal the crown jewels but gave himself up. After threatening the jury at his trial for a no guilty verdict, Oswald began setting up Gordon as a fraud and tore apart his life over a 24 hour period, and even posed as an actor named Richard Brook in order to fool everyone into thinking Gordon created Penguin. Both of the men had a stand off on a rooftop in which Oswald wanted Gordon to jump to his death or he will have his friend's killed. Oswald shot himself in the head in order to make sure he wouldn't have to call off his snipers. Regardless of this, Gordon managed to live, and trying to find out who is the true master behind Oswald's works. Appearance Cobblepot is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and he is usually grinning. His black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes, and mostly carrying a black umbrella. For betraying Fish Mooney, she beats him with a cane and cripples one of his legs, giving him his distinct penguin waddle. Gallery Robin-Lord-Taylor-The-Penguin.jpg|Penguin with a young Gordon gotham-penguin-1-4.jpg|Oswald as "Jim from IT" Fc32cb2fe44645d7c61bd201293f33c0.jpg|Oswald showed up to Gordon Gotham-season-2-spoilers-oswald-cobblepot.jpg|Oswald get "a better offer" GOTHAM-Robin-Lord-Taylor-MAINSL.jpg|Oswald as Richard Brook Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crossover